rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Walker
Rachel Walker is one of the main protagonists in the Rainbow Magic series, alongside her best friend Kirsty Tate. She is the daughter of Mr Walker and Mrs Walker (see The Walker Family). Appearance Rachel has long, curly golden hair with a wavy fringe that is pushed to the side and is usually in a ponytail, though it has also been hung loose at times. In the film, her hair is kept down throughout and curls at the ends. She has blue eyes. Official Facebook description Rachel is a high flying speed demon. She loves doing loop-de-loops and racing with dragonflies. (Luckily she has more cautious Kirsty along as a spotter, because Rachel hardly ever watches where she's flying). She's mechanically inclined. She can fix a bicycle, and likes to take things apart to find out how they work. This often comes in handy on an adventure. Now if she can only fix her dad's lawn mower before he finds out she took it apart. When she grows up Rachel wants to be a helicopter pilot or a race car driver... or maybe both. Personality Rachel is friendly, caring and creative. She sometimes feels sorry for Jack Frost because he doesn't have friends and no one loves him. Fun Facts *Unforgettable Adventure: Celebrating Kirsty's cousin, Esther Tate's wedding as said in the My Big Book of Fairies. *Favourite Movie: Starlight Chronicles *Favourite Pantomime(s): The Nutcracker and Swan Lake. *School Friends: Holly, Zac, Tanya, Adam, Kayla, Jordon, Dylan, Jessie, Maya, Jodie, Karen, Jessy, Amy. *Favourite Sport: Netball Age See the main article Biography Rachel lives in Tippington Town with her parents and her dog, Buttons, and has a somewhat small bedroom, painted pink and containing a dressing table (as shown in the movie), as well a picture of a horse on the wall above her bed (India). She likes the colour pink to some extent, as it is Kirsty's favourite, but she really prefers purple (Trixie, Phoebe). She likes Izzy the Indigo Fairy as she represents a shade of purple. Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Rachel looked best in was blue (Destiny). She is also quite adventurous, but not as adventurous as Kirsty, though they both love it when their parents let them go off on their own to play and have adventures. She does, however, like sports a lot more than Kirsty does, enjoys running (having won a prize for running on sports day (Tallulah)), and is good at ball games, especially netball. Additionally, Rachel likes skateboarding, being rather good at it, in comparison to Kirsty enjoying skating (Pia). Similarly, on their winter holidays, Rachel chose a snowboard, whilst Kirsty chose skis (Gabriella). Rachel also loves food, mainly all kinds of sweets, chocolates, cupcakes and cakes. In particular, she seems to like Golden Crunch chocolates (Clara) and Marshmallow Magic ice cream (Esme). It isn't like her to turn down dessert (Fizz), and one of her dream jobs is to work in a sweet factory, like Candyland (Lottie). Rachel loves school, and attends Tippington School, most likely a combination primary and secondary school, the uniform for which is grey and blue (Gemma). A number of the children in Rachel's school are known, namely Holly, Zac, Tanya, Kayla, Adam and Jodie, all of whom have skills and interests (Showtime Fairies & Alexa), as well as teachers Ms. Patel, Mrs. Bowler and Mr. Beak, many of whom Rachel likes (Showtime Fairies, Tilly & School Days Fairies). Lydia, Brill, Angela and Wendy, the human antagonists of Return to Rainspell Island, also attend Tippington School, and are often called the 'Popular Girls'. Rachel loves reading as much as Kirsty does, their favourite stories being fairytales, as well as princess stories (Princess Fairies). Rachel has a friend called Karen Lewis, who takes tap dance classes. Rachel would love to be able to tap dance (Megan). She and Rachel are also in the same ballet class (Paige). Rachel, as well as Kirsty, is a devoted Brownie, often helping at events, either with her own troop or Kirsty's (Angelica). She also attends many school events, such as the museum sleepover (Selena) or the party in the woods (Polly). Trivia *Rachel was the 1st character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book, Ruby the Red Fairy. *Rachel is three months younger than Kirsty (Cherry), so as Kirsty's birthday is often in the Easter holidays (in or around April), it stands to reason that Rachel's birthday is most likely in or around July, placing it in or close to the start of the Summer holidays. *Rachel owns a mobile phone (Samantha). *Rachel owns a green frog toy, to remind her of Bertram, the Royal Frog Footman (Chrissie). *Rachel usually is the one who gets trapped or frozen by Jack Frost. Why this happens to her more often is unclear. *She lives in a circle with her neighbour, Sam, who is a little older than her but a good friend. *Kirsty talks about Rachel a lot, as said by Aunt Harri (Lottie) and Uncle John (Rebecca), who exclaimed "the famous Rachel!". *In the movie, Return to Rainspell Island, she is voiced by Grace Vance. *Rachel has an Old English Shepherd Dog, named Buttons. *Like Kirsty, Rachel is an only child. *Though Rachel's name is the same in the US and France as it is in the UK, it differs in some countries. **In the Spanish adaptions, Rachel's name is Raquel. **In the Swedish adaptions, Rachel's name is Rebecka. **In the German adaptions, Rachel's name is Kathy. **In the French Canadian adaptions Rachel's name is Rachel Vallée. Do you like Rachel? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters wearing socks Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters who wear shorts Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Characters wearing high heels Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing tights Category:R Category:W Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Characters who wear white Category:Non-fairy characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who wear jeans Category:Girls Category:Characters who carry bags Category:Characters wearing Mary Jane shoes Category:Characters who wear earmuffs Category:Bare footed humans Category:Walker family Category:Female Category:Characters who wear gloves Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Characters who wear lilac Category:Characters wearing coats Category:Characters wearing playsuits Category:Characters who wear black Category:Characters who wear grey Category:Characters who wear scarves Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Ponytailed characters